What else could go wrong?
by Riama82
Summary: Greg, Sara and one of those bad days
1. Default Chapter

****

**WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?  
  
Chapter1**

****

**Author: Sandersgirl**

****

* * *

Coughing, sneezing, sweating and chilling, and of course no sleep. That have been Greg's night.  
  
He was in his bed buried under all the covers he could find. He rolled over to see the alarm clock: 7 am. He growled. He had called Grissom twelve hours ago telling him that he was too sick to go to work and hoping that he could he some sleep, but he didn't.  
  
He got up, wrap himself in a cover the best he could and walked to the kitchen. He had a headache and needed an aspirin. He found the bottle, but it was empty.  
  
-"Oh shit!"  
  
He got dressed. Jeans, sneakers, a sweater and a warm jacket, and he went shopping.  
  
As soon as he got out of his apartment building he stept on something soft. He cursed under his breath when he saw the sticky brownish substance stuck on his left foot.  
  
_What else could go wrong_ , he thought.  
  
Then, as an answer to his question, a lighting flashed across the grey sky and a thunder was heard. Then it started raining.  
  
Greg covered himseld with his jacket and run to the 7-11, cursing all the way.  
  
When he entered the store, soaking wet, he noticed that there were just another three people: a woman with his daughter and another man. At least it won't take long", he thought.  
  
The shopkeeper looked at Greg up and down.  
  
-"Is it raining?"  
  
_He got to be kidding me_. Greg rolled his eyes. The shopkeeper didn't seem too satisfied with the answer, but Greg ignored him. He made his way to the pharmacy shelves, and he was trynig to decide if he should ot not buy the giant bottle of aspirin when he heard the store's door opening.  
  
He looked at the door and had to take another look because he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Sara.  
  
_Sara? What is Sara SIdle doing here? In my neighborhood? Just a few blocks from my apartment?  
_  
He took one of the pocket mirrors from the cosmetics shelf and checked himself. Red nose, teary eyes, and the worst thing: flat hair.  
  
-"Greg?"  
  
He hide the mirror behind a bottle of vitamines and looked at Sara, trying to look surprise.  
  
-"Sara!"  
  
-"Grissom told me that you were sick and I thought it was an excuse, but you look horrible", she said looking at him, "shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
-"Thanks for the compliment, but I run out of aspirins", he replied, showing her the bottle.  
  
She nodded.  
  
-"What about you?"  
  
Sara was about to reply when three armed men stormed into the store.  
  
-"Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt!"

What do you think? Should I continue? Please, r&r! ;-)


	2. and now, what?

****

**Chapter 2  
**

A/N: Thank you for those wonderful reviews! :-) I'll keep posting new chapters as long as you keep reviewing! Here it is, chapter 2! Tell me what you think, ok? ;-)

* * *

At first Greg didn't know what was going on. Everything happened in slow motion to him. He heard voices, and shouts, somebody was crying, posibly the little girl he saw before.  
  
Suddenly he was lying on the floor, head down, hands on his nape, as everyone else.  
  
He lifted his head to look at Sara, who was lying next to him. If she was scared she didn't show it at all. Greg smiled a little, that was Sara. Then he turned his attention to the three guys. He knew that it was important to remember as much details as it was possible about them.  
  
The taller one, who was wearing a pig mask, was on the door. He was keeping an eye on the outside, cops could appear anytime. Piggy, as Greg decide calling him, was holding a shotgun and he could see another gun hide under his jacket.  
  
The second guy, who Greg assumed was the leader, was very busy emptying the cash register. As the other one he was wearing a mask, but he was a fox. And he was well armed too.  
  
And the third guy... a suddenly blow on his left temple interrupted him. Inmediatly he felt the blood rolling down his cheek and heard Sara gasping. What happened? He looked up to see the third guy aiming his gun towards him. He was wearing a gorilla mask, maybe it was king-kong.  
  
_Okay, this is it. The end. I am supposed to see al my life passing in front of me, where is it?  
_  
His thoughts were interrupted by Foxy, who stormed from behind the counter to see what was going on.  
  
-"What the hell are you doing?!", he shouted to King-Kong.  
  
He didn't move the gun a bit, it was still pointing at Greg.  
  
-"He was trying to identify us, weren't you?", he said, kicking Greg's side.  
  
He moaned in pain.  
  
-"We don't need this. The plan was taking the money and leave, just that. It is simple, no dead people, ok?" He looked at Kong firmly. He just nodded in response and took his gun down. Yes, definitively Foxy was the leader.  
  
He turned to Greg.  
  
-"And you, if you appreciate your life keep your head stuck to the floor until we're gone."  
  
Greg sighed as he rested his head on the floor. That one was near. He looked at Sara who was looking at him worried.  
  
-"Are you ok?", she mouthed.  
  
He smiled at her in response. She didn't look convinced. In fact he wasn't feeling well at all. His head was aching from the blow, and that didn't help his previous headache. He was feeling dizzy, he didn't know if it was caused by the hit on his head or by the flu, but he hoped it was the second one. And he was sure he had fever. Please, let this end soon. he thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
Then police sirens were heard, and he knew that this wasn't near to end. 


	3. hostage situation

****

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Thank you for all those reviews! Next chapter may take a while, it's almost done but I'm having tons of exams this month and I don't know when I'll be able to finish it. Please, be patient! And review! ;-D

* * *

In the outside police two cars were parked in front of the store, waiting for an order. A third car arrived, and Captain Brass got out of it and approached one of the young officers.  
  
-"What have we got?"  
  
-"A robbery turned into hostage situation."  
  
-"How many?"  
  
-"Three robbers, five clients."  
  
-"Anyone hurt?"  
  
-"We don't know yet, sir."  
  
-"Okay, we need the 7-11 phone number, now!"

* * *

Inside the store the situation had changed.  
  
The three robbers were very nervous. Foxy and Piggy were looking outside, King Kong was pacing from one side to the other, getting more nervous each second.  
  
-"Can you stop?" Foxy snapped, "You are making me nervous."  
  
King Kong stopped and sat on the counter, gun on his lap.  
  
Everybody was now sitting on the floor, their backs resting on the wall.The little girl, whose name was Lily, was sobbing quietly while his mom was trying to calm her. The other guy was looking around nervously. He turned to Greg, who was resting aginst the wall, eyes closed.  
  
-"Hey!" He whispered.  
  
Greg opened his eyes and looked at him tiredly.  
  
-"What?" He answered in the same low tone.  
  
-"You know, you and me, we are the only guys here. I know they are three, but maybe we can..."  
  
Sara, that had been listening, turned to the two men furiously.  
  
-"Are you nuts? These guys have guns!"  
  
-"Listen miss...."  
  
-"Shut up!" she glared at him and the man didn't dare to say another word.  
  
-"And you-" she continued, turning to Greg. But she stopped talking when she saw him.  
  
He was pale and sweating, and his eyes were closed again.  
  
-"Greg."  
  
She felt panic taking over her.  
  
-"Greg!"  
  
She pushed him gently and he opened his eyes.  
  
-"I wasn't sleeping", he said quickly.  
  
-"Greg, relax, you are not at work."  
  
She touched his forehead, he was burning up.  
  
-"I'm tired." he said resting his head on Sara's lap and closing his eyes again.  
  
-"No, Greg! Stay awake! You might have a concussion."  
  
-"But I'm so tired..." he said, closing his eyes again.  
  
-"No, talk to me, ok?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
-"You know, you are beautiful Sara. Did I ever tell you that? 'Cause you really are."  
  
In despite of the situation, Sara blushed and looked away, trying to hide a smile.  
  
-"Thanks." she said simply.  
  
-"No, thank YOU." he replied grinning.  
  
-"That's enough!" King-Kong shouted, running to the group of people. "You two." he said to Sara and Greg, "Can't you just shut up?!"  
  
He now was pointing his gun towards Sara.  
  
-"Bob! What the hell are you doing?!" Piggy said.  
  
-"You said my name!" he said, pushing him. Piggy pushed him back. Then Foxy appeared and stopped them.  
  
-"What are you? Children? We don't need this!"  
  
Then the phone rang.

* * *

To be continued....


	4. freedom?

****

**WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author: Sandersgirl**

* * *

-"Captain Brass!"  
  
Brass turned to the source of the voice and saw a young officer handing him a phone.  
  
-"It's from the store."  
  
He sighed and took the phone.  
  
-"This is captain Brass from Las Vegas Police Department, who am I talking to?"  
  
-"You can call me Joe," replied a calmed voice.  
  
-"Okay, Joe. Is everybody alright in there?"  
  
-"Yeah."  
  
-"Good, now listen. There are six armed cops out here, so you have two options. A: free the hostages and come out; or B: we get in there. And believe me, that's not the best option. Nobody should get hurt."  
  
Brass could hear Joe laughing.  
  
-"Who do you think you are talking to, captain?" His tone wasn't calmed anymore. "I'm not retarded. I know how this works, I was a cop myself, you know?"  
  
-"Really? Where?"  
  
-"You are a really funny guy Captain, but we are no going out yet. First of all, I don't wanna go to jail, and neither do my friends. Can you promise me that?"  
  
-"Free the hostages first."  
  
-"Okay. To show you that I'm cooperating, I'm going to free the women."  
  
-"Good. I'll call you later, after making sure they're okay."  
  
-"Fine with me. Bye."

* * *

Inside the store...  
  
Foxy hung up the phone and signaled his friends to approach.  
  
-"We are freeing the women, ok?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
-"Good, that kid's cries are giving me a headache", King Kong said.  
  
Piggy glared at him and then turned to Foxy.  
  
-"Is this going to work?"  
  
-"I don't know. If we don't get anything after freeing the women we'll have to take plan B."  
  
-"And what's that?"  
  
-"Get out of here."  
  
-"How?"  
  
-"We can take a hostage. They won't shoot us if one of them is with us."  
  
They approached the group of hostages and Foxy spoke.  
  
-"Okay, everybody, listen up!"  
  
They all looked up, minus Greg who was lying on the floor, resting his head on Sara's lap.  
  
-"Hey you! This isn't place to take a nap!" he said, kicking him in the stomach.  
  
Greg moaned in pain.  
  
-"Leave him alone!" Sara shouted angrily. "He's not okay."  
  
-"What's up with him?" Foxy asked, crouching down to their level.  
  
-"Your friend hit him in the head and he has a concussion", she replied.  
  
-"Oh", he said simply, "he'll survive". He stood up and spoke again. "Okay guys, this is the deal. Women out, now!"  
  
Lily and her mom hurried to the door. Sara didn't move.  
  
-"What are you waiting for?" Foxy asked.  
  
-"I'm not going anywhere unless you free my friend too," she stated firmly.  
  
He looked at her and then at Greg.  
  
-"Okay."  
  
Sara looked relaxed visibly.  
  
-"Stay if you want", he added, walking away.

* * *

-"Captain Brass! Two hostages are out!"  
  
He saw the woman and the little girl being attended by an officer.  
  
-"Give me the phone!"

* * *

For Greg the last hour passed in a blur. He was on and off like a switch. He opened his eyes and had to close them again, the light was too bright and his head hurt. He opened them again trying to get used to it. He was feeling dizzy again. He looked around. Where am I? Is this the 7-11? Who are those people?, he was very confused and couldn't remember why he was there.  
  
He sat up in an upright position and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
-"How are you feeling Greg?"  
  
He turned and saw Sara. Had he been sleeping on her lap? He couldn't wait to tell Nicky and Warrick about it...  
  
Greg looked around again and then he remembered.  
  
-"Greg?" she looked worried.  
  
-"I'm fine. It's just that for a moment I couldn't remember what was going on," he replied, rubbing his temple.  
  
-"Does it hurt?"  
  
-"Not much," he lied.  
  
Then the phone rang and everybody froze.

* * *

In the parking lot Brass was waiting for Joe to pick up the pone.  
  
-"Captain, I did my part. Now it's your turn."  
  
-"Sorry Joe. You know that I can't let you go."  
  
-"I knew you were gonna say that. That doesn't leave me many options."  
  
'Joe' didn't talk for a while, and Brass knew that he was thinking.  
  
-"Joe?"  
  
-"Ok Captain, you win. We'll go out."  
  
Brass hung the phone and talked to the officers situated behind him. Another group had arrived a few minutes ago.  
  
-"They're coming out", he said, "Have your guns ready in case they try something. Don't shoot unless I give the order, ok? I don't like this guy at all, be prepared."  
  
They all nodded.

* * *

Inside the store everybody was nervous now, Greg and Sara could notice  
it. You could smell the tension in the air.  
  
Then the three robbers lifted them from the floor, they didn't put up any fight, it was useless. But the third hostage suddenly had a panic attack and begun screaming and kicking.  
  
-"Noooo! I don't wanna die! Please, leave me here! Pleeeease...!"  
  
His shouts were interrupted by a hit on the back of his head, and he fell to the floor.  
  
-"We don't need him, two are enough."  
  
Then they left the store hurriedly, taking Greg and Sara with them.  
  
The cops were pointing their guns towards them from behind their cars, waiting for a signal from Brass to shoot. He was about to give the order when he saw who the hostages were.  
  
-"Oh God..."  
  
They saw how they get in a grey van and they speed away, leaving a stunned Brass behind.  
  
-"Don't follow them, they would kill them", he said. Then he took his phone and made a call.  
  
-"Gil, you're not going to like this at all..."

Please, review! ;-)


	5. lost

**WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?  
**  
** Chapter 5  
**  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
A/N: Thank you for all those reviews! Keep R&R, OK? ;-)

* * *

Greg's POV  
  
When he was dragged out the store, he could have sworn that he had seen Brass' face into the crowd of cops waiting outside. And he wasn't wearing his usual cool expression, he could swear that he had seen fear into the captain's eyes. But maybe it wasn't fear, maybe it wasn't even Brass. He couldn't believe himself in that moment.  
  
The next thing he saw was the dirty mess that was the inside of his captors' van when he was violently pushed inside it. He heard the doors closed behind him and Sara's voice, althought he couldn't understand what she was saying.  
  
After that, everything went black...

* * *

Sara's POV  
  
It was simple: she was scared. Not scared, terrified. But she would never tell anyone, she would never show it. She used to think that if she pretended to be brave she would have control over the situation, but the truth was that she didn't have the control. Those guys in the front seat, they had the control, they were in charge. She was inside a van without windows, with an unconscious and badly hurt Greg lying on her lap and three armed men driving them to an unknown destiny.  
  
Then she did something that she hadn't done in a long time: she cried.

* * *

Grissom and Catherine arrived to the LVPD and went straight to Brass' office looking for answers.  
  
They found him sitting on his chair, working on the computer. He looked up when he heard them storming in his office.  
  
"What happened and why aren't doing something to find them?" were Catherine's first and angry words.  
  
Grissom looked at her and she understood that shouting didn't help.  
  
-"Sorry Jim." she said.  
  
Brass nodded.  
  
-"It's okay," he said, "I'm worried too."  
  
Grissom turned his attention to Brass.  
  
-"What happened?"  
  
-"Three guys broke into a 7/11. They just wanted to take the money and run away, but something went wrong: somebody called the cops. And they ended running away with two hostages."  
  
-"Greg and Sara", Cath said.  
  
-"Yeah."  
  
-"Do we know if they are okay?"  
  
-"Well, Greg didn't look good to me. He seemed a little disoriented and he had blood on his face. The shopkeeper said that one of the robbers hit him and that he lost consciousness a couple of times."  
  
-"Shit", Catherine said. "And what do we know about them?"  
  
-"There are three, one of them is an ex-cop. They mentioned the name of one... Bob. We know they drive a grey volkswagen van, plate number Nevada 57832 T. I did a little research and it belongs to some Steven Mathers, he was a cop in San Francisco."  
  
-"We got him!", Catherine exclaimed.  
  
-"Not so fast", Brass said. "We don't know where he is. His addres isn't here", he said indicating the computer. "All police departments in Nevada are in alert. If somebody sees a grey volswagen van we'll know it. Now all we can do is wait."  
  
They stayed silent. Catherine looked at Grissom, who seemed to be deep in his thoughs.  
  
-"What are you thinking?" she asked him.  
  
He looked up at her, and then at Brass.  
  
-"I think there's more we can do."  
  
With that he stood up and left the room, and Catherine followed him. 


End file.
